Ladroncillo
by Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista
Summary: A causa del insonmio, Mikey le hace una pequeña visita a Leo. Basado en TMNT 2003


**Hola todo mundo, antes de leer lean este AVISO por favor:**

**En este fic nombraré a un oso de peluche, pequeño personaje cuya dueña es mi querida amiga Yunuen, ella fue la que lo creó, le pedí de buena manera que me permitiera introducir a su suave creación en esta pequeña idea, la cual no me deja ni dormir XD Quizás no sea mucho, pero solo espero que les guste. **

**DISCLAIMER: Las TMNT no me pertenecen para mi desgracia, son de Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman. **

**¬¬¬::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**LADRONCILLO**

En las oscuras alcantarillas de Nueva York, a altas horas de la noche, nuestros adorados quelonios mutantes de 11 años entrenados en Ninjitsu dormían plácidamente en sus camas o hamacas, unos roncaban como locomotora a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, y otros por suerte no.

Leonardo estaba arropado, después de un día más de entrenamiento con sus hermanos por fin podían caer en brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa abrazaba a un osito de peluche color amarillo portador de un moño café en su cuello, tan suave a la vista de todos. A pesar de ser el mayor de sus hermanos, Leo adoraba seguir durmiendo con su adorado Ogima (Nombre que le puso al osito cuando tenía 6 años) el cual lo acompañaba en los momentos en los que el insomnio lo asaltaba.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente, emitiendo un sonoro chillido, sonido que no es captado por el niño por suerte, a paso firme el pequeño intruso que usaba una bandana naranja entro como todo ninja, después de observar a su hermano con una sonrisa, agarra despacio el oso, jalándolo, luego de dejar a Leonardo sin su amigo peludo, sale de la habitación, con ojeras debido al sueño que tenía.

Minutos después, sintiendo la ausencia del osito, el niño de azul se despierta extrañado, no recordaba haberse dormido sin él.

— ¿Ogima? – Menciono su nombre mirando por todos lados, se levanto para buscar mejor pero no lo encuentra, así que luego de pensar mucho en las posibilidades en donde pueda estar, llega a una respuesta concreta que solo tiene dos palabras simples y sencillas de aprender: - Miguel Ángel…

Sabiendo la razón del repentino comportamiento del menor, decide seguirle el juego, a si que emprende marcha a su habitación, usando una mayor cautela que su hermanito, entra sin ser detectado, no le importaba la oscuridad que invadía las alcantarillas a estas horas, si su osito estaba con él, pues iría a donde fuera con tal de recuperarlo.

Ve al mini ladrón abrazando a quien buscaba, un hermoso cuadro según él, digno de una fotografía si tuviera una en estos momentos, el pequeño Mikey dormía de lo más cómodo, tal vez sea por la magia del suave y acogedor Ogima, entonces se puso a recordar, el niño había estado diciendo hace unos días que no podía dormir últimamente, y hay veces que cuando le pasa eso, hace esta pequeña travesura.

Moviendo un poco las sábanas de la cama del menor para hacer espacio, Leonardo se acuesta, dispuesto a quedarse por esta noche, observando dormir a su hermanito quien ahora estaba delante de él, sonríe al saber que el plan del niño funcionó, cada vez que Mikey no podía conciliar el sueño, iba a la habitación de su hermano mayor para "Pedirle que se quede a dormir con él" a su manera, sabía de sobra lo mucho que Leo adoraba a su osito, por lo que no se equivocaba cada vez que hacía esos asaltos nocturnos.

Empezó a cerrar los ojos, pero antes de ello, se dispuso a abrazar a su pequeño hermano como si este fuera el peluche, tres en la cama se hallaban ahora, Leo y Mikey a los costados y Ogima en el medio, como si de un sándwich se tratase, en los labios del menor se formo una sonrisa, no solo porque ahora podrá dormir sin interrupciones a causas de las pesadillas, si no porque adoraba los momentos en los que sentía el calor del pecho se su hermano, era algo reconfortante y placentero, lo hacía sentirse seguro, de que nada malo pasaría si estaba él a su lado protegiéndolo, lamentablemente este tipo de sensaciones no podía sentirlas a menudo como él quisiera… pero aún así, aprovechaba al máximo cuando esas cosas pasaban, solo para que cuando terminen pueda recordar lo que se sentía antes de volver a hacerlo.

Ahora Miguel Ángel se encontraba acurrucado en los brazos de Leo mientras abrazaba a Ogima, ambos durmiendo sin problemas, mostrando su felicidad reflejada en sus rostros.

El Maestro Splinter se había levantado por las ganas de beber agua, al pasar por las habitaciones de los niños, ve la de el menor de sus hijos entre abierta, cosa extraña ya el pequeño siempre la deja cerrada, sin dudarlo, decide estar seguro de que todo este bien, pero al asomarse a la habitación, sonríe por lo que ve.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había visto al menos a dos de sus hijos dormir juntos, creo que habrán tenido siete u ocho años, admitía que verlo otra vez le enternecía, era como volver en esos bellos tiempos en los que sus niños apenas si podían caminar y balbucear palabras, pero como bien sabía, llega un tiempo en el que los niños crecen, y debe dejarlo así aunque en el fondo le duela, porque no siempre serían unos bebés.

Pero Splinter se sentía orgulloso de cómo con el pasar de los años, sus pequeños ninjas evolucionaban al entrenar y se volvían unos guerreros muy fuertes para su edad, a pesar de que cada uno empezaba a madurar a su manea, siempre habían momentos en los que mostraban su hermandad de maneras como esta, contento de saber que sus hijos no cambiaban ni cambiaran por dentro, cierra la puerta de la habitación de Miguel Ángel, dejando a los dos hermanos soñar con aventuras propias de los héroes que estaban destinados a ser.

FIN

**¬¬¬:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::¬¬¬**

**Eso es todo amigos XD **

**Quiero agradecer a Yunuen por dejarme introducir a Ogima en mi fic, ese osito de peluche es uno de mis favoritos.**

**Si me puse muy cursi al escribir esto, avísenme, solo pa saber cuando tengo mis momentos de sentimentalismo jejeje. **

**Esto iba a ser un Drabble, pero después de trabajarlo me salió un poco más largo, así que me supongo que no calificaría como uno, en fin, con tal de que lo haya terminado XD. **

**¡HASTA LUEGO! **


End file.
